All Caught Up
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: I was always looking for something faster and never really looking, Pietro looked at Kitty. Kitty blushed, Well... Pietro grinned, Until I got all caught up. He paused and then added, with you


Disclaimers Note: I do not own X-Men.

All Caught Up

Chapter One

Speed. One-night stands. Girls... Girls with... Well, Pietro Maximoff grinned to himself, everyone knew that answer

Pietro stood in the middle of a group of giggling girls. He smiled at them; one of them looked like she was going to faint.

Lance Alvers passed them, shook his head and smirked at Pietro, who grinned back- a really sly grin.

Lance chuckled. "Son of a bitch. Somebody's gonna get lucky tonight!" He told this to Toad, who'd just jumped in front of him.

Toad glanced at Pietro and sighed. "Well, all I cares about is me and Wanda all the way cuz you see... I'm a one woman man."

"So am I," Lance said as he walked away, "And here she comes."

Toad, left to his dreams, didn't bother to ask your see who it was.

He already knew.

"Kitty!"

Kitty Pryde turned to see her "sort-of-love-interest" walking her way.

"Hi Lance!" Kitty said joyfully.

Lance blushed.

Kitty was so pretty. She had a great body, small yet strong and stood as if she were taller than she was. Her eyes were a beautiful blue of some sort and she had such glossy brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. She had luscious lips that taunted Lance every time she smiled.

Man, she was beautiful.

Kitty smiled warmly at Lance.

He sure was cute! He had a bronze tan and had deep brown eyes that were dark, yet inviting. His hair was a shaggy-brown, and he was tall and built. Anyone could tell even under the baggy clothes he usually wore, which had Kitty red in the face.

"Um-" Lance stammered, "Where'd you come from?"

Stupid, Lance thought to himself. You just walked her there yourself, idiot! And it was math class!

Kitty laughed, "You know you _did _walk me to class, right?"

Lance blushed, again, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

To Lance's surprise, Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Lets go," she said, "You can walk me to my class since you don't remember walking me to my last class."

"Besides," Kitty's beautiful eyes glimmered with laughter. "I could tell you wanted an excuse to walk me anyways."

Lance turned even redder (if it were even possible, but he did) but he didn't mind because all he knew was that his hand was in hers and Kitty was smiling up at him.

But that was how he fell for her in the first place...

That smile...

Lance and Kitty passed by Rouge who smiled at the sight.

Rouge looked at there intertwined hands and then at her own.

Touch.

Rouge sighed, shook her head, and then went to her locker.

Touch.

Rouge pulled out a coupe of books, trying not to thing about it. She smiled as she thought about Kitty, especially the look on the girls face- crimson cheeks and all!

Rouge laughed. Kitty was bound to be teased later on!

Well, Rouge glanced at her watch, time for fifth period.

Kitty yawned but nevertheless, she paid attention to what Coach Weathers was babbling on about.

It was track practice, which meant Kitty could finally go home and get her work done, shower, shower and then shower.

Today was such a drag...

"Remember," Coach said. "Quick steps but just enough to grab the baton."

Kitty heard someone laughing from up on the stands. She could see Pietro and this big-breasted girl all over him. Kitty felt like gagging but she averted her eyes back to Coach Weathers.

"Now," Coach Weathers clapped her hands. "We'll meet up tomorrow for the 2 by 4. Rest up tonight because you'll be needing it."

After being dismissed, the group dispersed and Kitty went straight to where her bags where.

Kitty was about to just grab her stuff then leave but, as if by force, she sat down.

Kitty inhaled.

The exhaled.

She sat in the stands, looking across to the evening sun and its colors. She could feel the wind blowing across her face and through her hair.

She then closed her eyes, smiled, and let it all in.

Pietro, after a serious few minutes of necking with-well, the girl with the double d's-he came across Pryde. He looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell?" He shook his head and walked on by.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, "Closing her eyes for no reason."

Pietro's necking partner had left already so he had some time to kill before Lance left, who was his ride. He didn't feel like running today-he was a little taken back from all the necking he'd done that day.

Pietro smirked.

Besides, he thought to himself. Summers will probably be picking up Pryde up, and Lance will be wanting to escort her home.

"He, he, he..." Pietro chuckled.

Kitty finally got up and started to rush up to the school to meet Scott, who was her means of transportation home. She sighed with relief to see Scott, Jean, and Rouge.

"Finally," Rouge said, her southern-accent as thick as ever. :I was thinking that if you weren't here in another minute, I'd go and find you myself and grab you by the hand-"

Rouge cocked a brow as she added, "Without my gloves."

Kitty grinned. "Sorry! Just had to do something real quick."

"Hey Kitty!"

Kitty head rounded to see Lance coming towards them.

Jean, see Lance, could sense danger because Scott who had been leaning on the car, suddenly stood up while Rouge...

Rouge just groaned, kicked up her feet and said, "Here we go again." Her southern-accent dripped heavily on her words.

"Want a ride with me?" Lance asked, ignoring Scott.

Kitty was all he had his eyes on.

"No." Scott plainly put out before Kitty could answer.

Lance, finally noticing the obvious, growled, "I didn't ask _you_, Summers, so _back_ off!"

Lance advanced forward a step so that Kitty was caught in a sandwich between the both of them.

Pietro, out of nowhere as usual, stood facing Lance and Scott.

"Come on, Summers!" Pietro said. "Hit Lance so we can see a good fight!"

"Keep out of this. Pietro!" Kitty yelled out.

"Spoil Sport..." Pietro muttered but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Kitty dropped her bay and placed her hand on Lance's chest.

"Stop it! Please!" Kitty pleaded as she tried to push Lance back. "Please, Lance!"

Jean grabbed Scott by the elbow. "Scott! No! Let it go!"

"Let 'em fight!" Pietro protested.

"Pietro..." Sang the southern girl.

"What?" Pietro shouted after he turned to Rouge.

Rouge had her feat up on the front of her with her eyes closed and her head bent.

"Even though you're fast, Jean can still pull you up, bring your ass to me and all I gotta do is slide a finger down her face."

Rouge opened one eye to look at Pietro's scolding face.

"Got that?"

"X-Geek..." He muttered.

Rouge closed her eyes again.

"Good." She said.

After a few seconds, Kitty finally got Lance to cool down.

"Maybe tomorrow," Kitty smiled at Lance.

Lance beamed at Kitty as if she had said yes.

"Yeah..." Lance rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at Kitty.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "I'll see you X-Geeks," he then pointed at Lance, "and X-Geek lover, later."

No one- for once- was listening to Pietro. All the same, both Lance and Kitty blushed at Pietro's "X-Geek lover" part.

Lance walked away, smiling while Pietro zoomed away.

This is my first non-anime fan fiction story I've ever written. I'm strictly anime but X-Men is something that really pulls you from nowhere because it hits close to home. You know, for those who find themselves "outside looking in."

Thanks for reading and if you review, I appreciate everything and anything you got to say.

Island Sweetheart


End file.
